The Day The Humor Died
by NachoManLance
Summary: Once surrounded by happiness, a young teenager is forced out of his old life as a writer. A T2M and DLP fic. First angst story, so be gentle:P
1. I've Had Enough

The Day The Humor Died, by NachoManLance  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the authors of the T2M Clan. Not enough cash...*opens wallets and a small "poof" cloud steams out*  
  
This is actually my first sad, angsty fic I've done. Just expanding my variety, I suppose. I have to sometime. Besides, I couldn't get the idea out of my head.  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: The story is about Lance voluntarily leaving the clan for reasons such as jealousy and loneliness. THESE ARE NOT REAL REASONS! I repeat, THESE ARE NOT REAL REASONS!! I love the clan I'm in and I have no reason whatsoever to leave it, nor do I have the thoughts and feelings shared in this story.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Another day, another heartbreak.  
  
Just the kind of thing I get used to.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
On the islands and shores, seagulls woke in the early sun. Time to start their day on the coast of beautiful California. In the water, the fishes began to jump and swim. In the air, the seagulls soared and hunted. In the large manor set of a high cliff, the tenants opened their eyes, and woke.  
  
Thus a new day had began for the members of the T2M Clan. Now roommates and a close family, the Clan was widely known throughout the writer website, FanFiction.net. Writers of special skill and personality were the only ones chosen to join, and the current eleven members would most likely be the last, since the old days of glory and popularity have died increasingly.  
  
The clan slowly woke and went about their daily morning activities before going downstairs for breakfast. Already the aroma of fresh food steamed to their noses, waking them up even more.  
  
They sat and chatted happily with each other. Nueva and Taro, now married and expecting a child, sat at the end of the table. Emerin and Rona sat next to each other, chatting about their day ahead. Super Hurricane, Lucia and Silver sat near each other discussing a new story idea. Talon cooked breakfast at the stove, while Tori and Sam helped (Sam has finally calmed down over the years). This time, there was a familiar person who was missing from the table.  
  
"Has anyone seen Lance?" Talon asked to the rest at the table, setting plates down.  
  
"Not me." said Silver.  
  
"Me neither." Nueva responded.  
  
"All right, I'll go get him." said Talon, taking off his apron and climbing up the stairs, "Maybe he didn't hear the wake up call...again."  
  
Talon knocked lightly on Lance's door to his room. "Lance, you awake? Breakfast is ready."  
  
A small voice answered from behind it. "Yeah, just a minute." He didn't sound very... himself.  
  
Talon stared worriedly at the door for a few seconds and started back down the stairs again. He probably got a letter from his parents or something, he thought, I'll have have to ask him later.  
  
A few seconds after everyone started eating, Lance entered the room and sat at his seat before quietly eating. The others gave concerned looks to Lance, who didn't notice, before looking at others.  
  
"Lance?" Lucia finally spoke up, "Are you alright?"  
  
Lance looked up from his food with no expression on his face. "Yeah...I'm fine."  
  
Everyone gave each other more weird looks as Lance continued eating in silence. They figured it was something temporary, so they continued with their activities and eating.  
  
After a few minutes, Lance emptied his plate and left the table back up to his room. All of the heads in the room followed him as he left, and immediately they discussed about him.  
  
"Maybe someone from his family died." Emerin suggested.  
  
"Or the Cheez Whiz company shut down." Lucia smirked.  
  
"Guys, I think it could be something more serious." Talon said over the murmuring, "Just let me go up there and talk to him. He'll need to shape up before we take Nueva to her doctor appointment."  
  
The others reluctantly agreed, and continued with their chatting. Talon cleaned his plate and walked back up the stairs toward Lance's room.  
  
He opened the door by an inch, glancing inside. It was dark, the windows were shut and the lamps were off. From the light coming out of the hallway, he could just make out Lance sitting on his bed.   
  
"Hey. Can we talk?" Talon asked.  
  
Lance sat there without answer for a few seconds, before muttering "Sure."  
  
Talon clicked on the lights and closed the door after him. He sat down next to Lance and said in a calm voice, "Whats wrong, dude? You just don't seem yourself today."  
  
Lance sat silent, staring at his feet.  
  
"I mean," he continued, "There usually hasn't been a day you weren't smiling until now. And, no offense, you're the loudest person at the table. Is there something bothering you?"  
  
"No," said Lance a little sharply, "I...I don't want to talk about it right now."  
  
Talon jumped at the sudden attitude, eyeing Lance with concern. He definetly isn't himself, it's almost suspicious....  
  
"All right. Let me know if you want to talk, you know I'm always available." Talon smiled, patting his shoulder a couple times before standing up and leaving. He stopped at the doorway and looked back. Lance still sat on the bed, facing away from him, silent and motionless. Talon frowned and closed the door after him.  
  
::::Later That Night::::  
  
With the sun nearing towards the horizon of the blue ocean, it was instinctively dinner time for all the T2M members. As they sat, they noticed that yet again, Lance was absent from his seat.  
  
"Has he really bee in his room all day?" Sam asked Talon.  
  
"He must be pretty hurt about something to keep him anti-social for a whole day." Taro said with slight concern.  
  
"I figure I'd make some nachos tonight," said Talon behind the stove, "Just in case it helps."  
  
"Great idea jikei," Lucia said smiling, "I'll get him down."  
  
"We're really having nachos tonight, Talon?" Super Hurricane asked as Lucia climbed the stairs.  
  
"We haven't had it for awhile anyway." Talon responded with a grin. "Besides, maybe it'll help Lance get in a good mood, if not a little bit."  
  
A few minutes later, Lucia came in with Lance following. The clan instantly changed their looks of worry to looks of excitement.  
  
"Hi Lance! Guess what we're having tonight?" Nueva said cheerily.  
  
Lance shrugged, and lifted his eyes toward the plate of nachos Talon was carrying to the table. His eyes began to get teary, and his hands forming into fists. Before anyone could stop him, he ran out of the room and up the stairs, finally slamming his door shut. This left the clan speechless behind him.  
  
"What was that about?" Tori asked, eyes wide open.  
  
Without a word Talon set the plate of nachos down and walked calmly out towards Lance's room. After a moment's hesitation, the rest of the clan followed him. When they got to his room, they found Lance standing and facing Talon, who was trying to calm him down.  
  
"...but you didn't have to run out on us like that. You know better, Lance!"  
  
"Run out?" Lance asked, a sound of coldness in his voice. "Run out? I've been meaning to run out for months! Ever since you got started on that project of yours, I've been cast aside and used for comic relief!"  
  
"But Lance, thats why you're with us! We need your humor to keep us from doing things we shouldn't!" Talon yelled back.  
  
"Are you saying that I'm good at nothing, but making you lot laugh? Is that all I'm worth? I want to be better than that, Talon! I wanted to be a great writer, but I'm never asked for yours or anyone's help!"  
  
Talon took a deep breath. "Lance, you're wrong. You've done some great work, and all of us love it. It's just.."  
  
"It's just what, Talon? What changes your mind?" Lance hissed back.  
  
"It's nothing! Now I want you to be your old self again and forget this nonsense about being trash! We want our old Lance back."  
  
Lance stood silent for a few seconds, hands shaking with rage. "Go away."  
  
Talon's hair stood on his neck. "What?"  
  
"I said go away!" shouted Lance, shoving Talon out of the room and slamming the door behind him.  
  
Everyone stood quiet for a few long minutes, unable to process any words to describe it. Talon sighed and started to walk away.  
  
"Talon.." Nueva followed, placing her hand on his shoulder.  
  
Talon turned his head over his shoulder, a look of sadness and hurt spread on his face. He said nothing as he continued on down the hall, and into his room and locking himself in.  
  
No words were said as the rest of the clan filed back to their rooms.  
  
::::The Next Morning::::  
  
"Lance?" Lucia whispered at Lance's door, tapping on it. She heard no answer.  
  
She jiggled the door knob, and found it to be unlocked. "I'm coming in." she said, and opened the door to his room.  
  
::::Two Minutes Later::::  
  
"JIKEI! JIKEI!" Lucia slammed her fist on Talon's door, the other one holding a sheet of written paper.  
  
Talon opened the door with a look of concern. "What is it, Lucia?"  
  
Lucia said nothing as she unfolded the letter in her hand. Talon took it from her hand and read aloud:  
  
"Clan,  
  
I feel no longer needed to remain here. It's apparent I'm just nothing more than a jester, a living thing to keep all of you entertained. I'm not saying I never enjoyed it, but I expected more from you as a writer, and not just your ten-minute break. I wanted to be a great author, and being treated only as a stand-up didn't make me any better. I will miss you all, and I love each and every one of you.  
  
Don't look for me.  
  
Lance."  
  
"He's gone, Talon." Lucia whispered sadly.  
  
Talon said nothing. He read the letter again, and again. Finally it sunk in.  
  
His fist clenched the paper, crumbling it. It let it fall to the floor, and locked himself back in his room.  
  
"Jikei..."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Opening Theme: "The World I Know" by Collective Soul  
  
Chapter One Song: "In Hiding" by Pearl Jam 


	2. Repent, Hope, and Sorrow

The Day The Humor Died, by NachoManLance  
  
Disclaimer: The poof is still coming out of my wallet...so I still don't own the authors.  
  
I'm making this up as I go, so my DLP friends might or might not appear in this chapter. Hey, if you think I'm good making it up as I go, look at my other stories....  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: The story is about Lance voluntarily leaving the clan for reasons such as jealousy and loneliness. THESE ARE NOT REAL REASONS! I repeat, THESE ARE NOT REAL REASONS!! I love the clan I'm in and I have no reason whatsoever to leave it, nor do I have the thoughts and feelings shared in this story.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Another day, another heartbreak.  
  
Just the kind of thing I get used to  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Poor Talon-kun..."  
  
Emerin and Sam walked past the hallway and eyed the door leading to Talon's room, which remained shut and locked for two straight days.   
  
"Ever since Lance ran away he's been holding himself up without food or water." Sam said, shaking his head.  
  
"You don't think he'll..."  
  
"No way. Too much honor in him." Sam dismissed.  
  
"Not the way he's been acting lately." Emerin shrugged, walking down the stairs with Sam. Nueva passed them on the way up, a plate of food in her hand. She stopped in front of Talon's door and knocked.  
  
"Otooto-chan?"  
  
No reply came from the other side of the door.  
  
"It's Nueva-chan. I have dinner."  
  
"I want to be alone." said a dragging voice inside.  
  
"Talon, I've just about had it." Nueva raised her voice, "You are not to blame for Lance's disappearance. We are all at fault and it's our responcibility to bring him back!"  
  
She let her words hang in the air for a few moments before The door creaked slowyl open by two inches. Talon appeared behind it, looking very miserable and sleepless. "Did you see the look he gave me, Nueva-chan?" he said in a drowling voice.  
  
"We all did, Talon-kun." Nueva said calmly.  
  
"If you knew...if you knew how much pain I had caused him, you would be in this room with me. Thinking of nothing but...but dark things."  
  
Before Nueva could protest Super Hurricane came running up the stairs with a phone in his hand. He seemed confused about something.  
  
"You have a phone call, Nueva."  
  
Nueva turned and raised her eyebrow. "I do? Who?  
  
"I don't know.."  
  
::::Half an Hour Later::::  
  
"I hereby call this emergency clan meeting into order." Taro announced, getting things in order.  
  
Everyone in the house (including Talon) had sat themselves in the living room, waiting patiently for news of the disappearance. That's all that was being talked about ever since Lance left, so it could only mean that this meeting had some news about it.  
  
"We have received a call from Lance's first virtual family from Dreamland Park virtual chat. They will be coming to stay with us and help look for Lance." Taro announced. "I want you all to welcome our guests with great care and respect, for Lance is more important to them than we think."  
  
"When will they be here Taro?" Silver asked.  
  
"They said they should arrive around two days from now," he answered, "They have been travelling a long distance ever since they heard of Lance's disappearance. At the time being, their care comes first."  
  
"Who are they again?" asked Super Hurricane, a little unaware of the news.  
  
Taro sighed, and repeated. "They are two of Lance's older siblings from his old community in Dreamland Park. The first is Mantodea, and the other is named FerretGirl. They said that they might pick up another friend of Lance's, so I want three of the guest rooms to be prepared by two days time."  
  
The clan slowly nodded their heads. Taro turned to Talon and gave him a look of determination. "We are going to find Lance. No matter what."  
  
Talon looked up at Taro, nodding his head.  
  
"As for now," said Taro, turning his attention back to the clan, "I want two people to stand by for phone calls in case we get a glimpse at him. Silver, Lucia, you two will handle that."  
  
"You got it." they said in unison.  
  
"Sam, SH, I need you to call our old friends from FF.Net. Tell them to be on the lookout."  
  
"We have it covered." Sam smirked, saluting British-style.  
  
"As for the rest of you," Taro smiled, "Pray."  
  
::::Meanwhile, 20 miles away on a empty highway::::  
  
A single teenager roamed the side of the I-95 freeway, hefting his backpack up on his shoulders and coughing. His shoulders ached, and his cold was getting worse. His backpack was heavy from the overpacked food and drinks, it weighed almost half of his weight alone. The moon above him was his only guiding light.  
  
He had been gone for nearly three days from his old life, starting anew. He knew he wasn't needed there... there was too many signs proving it. He hated it all. His room, his stories, his own clan. He finally had to face reality and leave it behind. That wasn't his place. No, where he belonged was somewhere where is work is actually credited.  
  
A charter bus appeared on the far side of the freeway in front of him. Immediatly the teenager dropped his backpack and signalled the bus. The bus rolled on behind him, finally stopping a few yards away. He reluctantly climbed aboard, sitting himself on the seat nearest to the front. The whole bus empty except for one woman in the back row, who was sleeping. The driver, a man with a kind face and feel, turned to him and smiled.  
  
"Running from home?"  
  
Lance turned and met the driver. "No," he said, "I'm on my way to my mother's."  
  
The driver chuckled. "Whatever you say, kid. Where to?"  
  
"Seattle, please." Lance answered after thinking for a few short seconds. The driver nodded and stepped on the gas, moving the bus forward.  
  
Lance dug into his backpack and pulled out a portable CD player. Inside was a Fountains of Wayne CD, the only music that has helped him through these times. He set the headphones over his ears and leaned back in his seat, hoping for a decent night's sleep.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Chapter Two Song: "Hold On" by Limp Bizkit 


	3. Hope Is The Only Weapon

The Day The Humor Died, by NachoManLance  
  
Disclaimer: I spent all my cash on Endless Waltz SE, and currently I'm too lazy to find ownership over the T2M clan and DLP group. I think I'll keep the story though...  
  
After a few days of brainstorming, video games and anime, I finally realized that the chapter should be done. Huzzah for short attention spans! ^_^  
  
This chapter will have some humor in it, so all is not lost in the mind of Lance!!  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: The story is about Lance voluntarily leaving the clan for reasons such as jealousy and loneliness. THESE ARE NOT REAL REASONS! I repeat, THESE ARE NOT REAL REASONS!! I love the clan I'm in and I have no reason whatsoever to leave it, nor do I have the thoughts and feelings shared in this story.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Another day, another heartbreak  
  
Just the thing I get used to  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Maybe he's right.  
  
He did have a real purpose to leave us. It was a good one, too. But I just wonder...did he want to?  
  
"Talon! We gotta hurry or we'll miss the train!"  
  
The voice of Super Hurricane broke his train of thought as he walked down the steps of the Los Angeles Train Station. He stopped, shook his head to remain focused, and picked up the pace from behind the rest of the clan.  
  
Today would be the day they get to meet and pick up Lance's old friends Mantodea and FerretGirl. They had both traveled a long distance to reach California. Mantodea was from New Jersey, and FerretGirl was all the way across the world in The Netherlands, just to come and find their 'Lill Bro'.   
  
They must really care for him, Talon thought.   
  
The group stopped on the crowded Platform 9, inbound from Denver, Colorado. It would be about five minutes before the train would stop, so the group made no effort to look impatient.  
  
As expected, a long train screeched by and halted. Immediatly the doors were open and people filed out and greeted the people meeting them. The platform suddenly became very crowded.  
  
"How the bloody hell will we find them in this?" Taro cursed, peering over the heads of milling people.  
  
"I told you to get a sign, hunny.." Nueva sighed.  
  
"Just look for two or three people standing in one spot and looking." Lucia suggested. "It's sure to be them."  
  
The rest of the group nodded and tried to look over the swarming masses for a still spot. Rona pointed towards the ticket booth on the far side of the platform. "Is that them?"  
  
A group of three people stood near the ticket booth, all of whom are trying to look into the crowd. The pile of suitcases behind them were presumed to be theirs.  
  
They all headed toward them, trying their best to look as freindly and couterious as possible. The three people sighed with relief and smiled.  
  
"Are you the T2M Clan?" asked the oldest of them, a European accent in her voice.  
  
Taro stepped up to the front and held out his hand. "I'm Howard Wells, or Taro. I'm the leader of the clan, nice to finally meet you."  
  
The girl smiled and shook it. "I'm FerretGirl. This is Mantodea," Taro shook her hand, "And the young one here is Ryan."  
  
Everyone took their time to give their individual greetings, being very polite as they did. Taro, Talon and Super Hurricane offered to take their baggage, and five minutes later boarded the T2M Bus, used for group activities and road trips.  
  
"So have you gotten any word from Lance?" Emerin asked Ryan in the seat next to her, as soon as they were on the road.  
  
Ryan, the 14 year old brown haired teenager from Australia, frowned a bit. "Mantodea got a message on her answering machine from him, just saying that he's no longer going to be within contact. As soon as she knew what happened, she called us up an had us meet here."  
  
"Did he say where he was, or where he was going?" Emerin asked. Ryan frowned a little bit more.  
  
"No. Only that he won't be with the Clan any longer."  
  
::::Half an hour later::::  
  
"And this is your room...Mantodea, was it?"  
  
Talon opened the door to a large guest bedroom on the second floor, which was across the hall from Ryan's room and FerretGirl's room. Behind him was Silver, who was struggling to keep her legs straight from carrying all of her luggage.  
  
"Yes, thank you." Mantodea bowed and walked in, followed by Talon and a slow Silver.  
  
The room had just about everything a guest needed: large bed, dresser, bathroom, T.V set, and even a mini-fridge. Mantodea definetly felt right at home the instant she walked in.  
  
"It's no wonder Lance liked it here," she said, "You guys have just about everything."  
  
"Talon..." Silver muttered under the pile of luggage, legs starting to vibrate violently.  
  
"We made these guest rooms personally for your stay here," Talon said professionaly, "It's always an honor to have guests stay, although I'll have to admit it gets crazy around here sometimes..."  
  
"To be honest, I'm really not in for courtesy." Mantodea said directly.   
  
Talon jumped a little, surprised at the remark. But after a second he stood near her. "I know how you feel. I want to go out there right now and just look for him....."  
  
"Talon..." Silver grunted.  
  
"It was my fault he ran away...."  
  
"Taaalon..."  
  
"If only I talked with him sooner.."  
  
"TALON!!!"  
  
It was too late when Talon turned to see what was the matter. The luggage fell into a large heap as it was before, only Silver was a large piece of said heap. Talon grinned and helped her out.  
  
"Sorry Silv, I wasn't listening."  
  
"It's alright," she dismissed, turning to the door, "I better go see how Lucia is doing with.... Ryan, I think it was."  
  
::::Two Hours Later::::  
  
The Clan had made a decision earlier, and that was to spend individual time with each of their guests and know them a little better. After all, they'll stay there as long as it takes until they find Lance.  
  
During this time, after a tasty lunch, Talon walked on the shores of the Pacific Ocean with Ryan, who had never seen the Pacific before. Talon found it amusing to know that Ryan looked almost like Lance, and just as funny. For the moment, he seemed happy.  
  
"So you're from Australia?" Talon broke the awkward silence between them.  
  
"Yep, Perth." Ryan answered, kicking a rock in front of him.  
  
"A short pause. "How's it like there?"  
  
"It's actually quite warm compared to the weather here," said Ryan, "The States are hard to get used to, if you know what I mean."  
  
Talon nodded. Another pause, and they continued on. A wave came farther than expected, reaching their bare feet and causing a shiver to run up their spines. They retreated farther back on the beach, near the rock cliffs where small drips of water had made an intricate pattern on the rocks, like a miniature Grand Canyon.  
  
"Did he like it here?"  
  
Talon turned to Ryan, surprised at the sudden question.  
  
Ryan looked up and met his eyes. "Did he?"  
  
Talon sighed. "I thought he did. He was the happiest person I knew before he left." He sniffed. "I couldn't believe it only took a day for him to snap."  
  
Ryan nodded and kicked another rock. A Hermit Crab flitted by. "That's how he was before he left Dreamland Park," he said, "Before he was there everyday and making us laugh. Suddenly, he grew mad at one his old friends and left."  
  
Talon nodded sadly, hanging his head.  
  
"But the thing is," Ryan continued, "He came back."  
  
His head jerked up and met Ryan's eyes.  
  
He was smiling.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
I know it took awhile, but I've finally updated. I'm still working on T4M, but if or when I approach a block I'll be working on this story.  
  
R/R please! 


	4. A New Life

The Day The Humor Died, by NachoManLance  
  
Disclaimer: The plot is owned and plotted by myself. The authors and characters in the story belong to themselves, mostly because they're too afraid to give me anything else   
  
A/N: We finally pick up with Lance and a new character that will follow the story for a little bit. Some original characters will pop in later, and the new character today is a new friend of mine who's an author here at FF.Net waves to Mantis Man As much as a coincidence of names there is between him and the character Mantodea, they DON'T know each other. Just straightening things out.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Another day, another heartbreak.  
  
Just the thing I get used to.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Rain crashed through.  
  
The bus rolled to a stop in front of the Seattle International Airport, splashing through a deep puddle and causing a wave of dirty rainwater to crash onto the sidewalk. The door squeaked open, only one passenger stepping off into the night. The said passenger flipped his hood over his head, blocking his stern and cold face.  
  
The bus driver called out to him, "Be safe out there, kid."  
  
Lance turned to the driver and nodded, hefting his backpack over his shoulder. The bus drove away, leaving Lance alone with hundreds of strangers on the sidewalk running to catch their flights. He didn't turn back to wave the bus off.  
  
The small amount of people walking down that street looked at the boy. He wasn't smiling. He wasn't laughing, he didn't even to seem to look for someone or something. Which immediately brought them to the conclusion that he is a runaway. They've seen it all too often, especially in a depressing city like Seattle. Here, not many people were happy. There was no warm atmosphere that give them a sense of happiness, joy, or even belonging. Rain poured in as if it were trying to offend someone. Yeah. Maybe if this place flooded, it would do the country, no, the world some good.  
  
No one wants to live in a city of rain.  
  
He kept going onward until he was out of the airport, and near the suburb areas surrounding it. not a single person was outside, which didn't surprise him. All he was looking for was a place where he could avoid the rain, just for a few minutes. A bus stop, maybe. Or maybe he could find a house and hide in the backyard, under a bit of roof. After that, then he could look for him...  
  
Without much effort, he was able to locate an empty bus stop just on the other side of the street. He strode across the empty street and sat himself on the bench of the roofed bus stop. He dropped his backpack down in front of him and took out one of his notebooks and a mechanical pencil. He put his pencil on the top of the page and began to write.  
  
"This is my first day in isolation. Away from what once was. Away from my past. Starting now, I lead a new life in my career of writing. I no longer need help, as I am now capable of handling it myself. No more reviews, no more edits, no more of my old tactics and tools. I can do everything on my own now.   
  
I've decided to keep an updated 'journal' so to speak of my new life. If by chance that my life reaches a real low, much like I had very recently, this could keep me from going down the wrong road.   
  
I remember depression... I remember it like it was a long dream. No, not a dream, but a nightmare. I never spoke, I never ate. I never got close to my friends and my family. I was alone, and for an odd reason, I enjoyed it. It gave me time to think about things. Many things, like life, the reason of being, and I even questioned my own self. Am I a good person? Why do things happen? How? And most important, why life?  
  
Yes, I have thought about suicide. I didn't think about actually comitting it, I thought about whether it was right or not. True, sometimes it's the only way to escape from problems. It is also true that it is a cowardly act, just an excuse to die. Now... I'm still unsure. I ran away because I thought it was the only way out. No one could understand... I have a hard time undertanding myself. Because some things are just that, hard to understand. Even if it's something that directly involves you, whether by reason, force, or will. But I won't give in to suicide. That is my final option in this situation, and even that course is unlikely.  
  
My plans? Well, first I need a place to permanently stay where I can work and get a hang of my new life. I have a friend who lives in the city who I met on fanfiction.net who I hope to live with, for the time being. Because there may be a time where I have to move on, whether by personal reasons or to find a new, quiet place to work on my stories. Well, for now I just hope he can take me in.  
  
I guess I better go find him."  
  
Lance flipped his notebook closed, placing it and the pencil back in his backpack. As he hefted his backpack over his shoulder and stood, he took a piece of paper out of his pocket. On it was the address that belonged to his friend, nicknamed "Mantis Man".   
  
With a sigh, he stepped out into the rain and began his search.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Long update, I know, but I finally found some time between SFFAL chapters and other stories to bring this up. Hope everyone is still liking it   
  
R/R please! 


End file.
